


Spockplay

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bothered Spock, Cosplay, Crack, Doctor cosplay, Hot man on man fights, Kisses, M/M, Make Outs, Masturbation, Mocking, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones decides to have a little fun, but Spock does not react well to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spockplay

**Author's Note:**

> They are just now getting weird.

Kirk was wandering around the Enterprise while it was docked at a space station. He passed by sick bay and noticed that the lights were off except for one really dim one above one of the beds. Kirk walked into the room to investigate. He saw what looked like Spock laying on that bed with the light over him and a series of mirrors set up so that he could see himself to perform surgery on himself. But, when Kirk had gotten in there, the first officer had passed out. Kirk shook him until he woke up. “Dammit, Jim, can't you see I'm working here!” He yelled. But, that was not the voice of Spock. It was that of McCoy. “What the hell is going on here, Spock?” Kirk asked. “I'm not Spock, Jim, I'm McCoy. I have been working on this project of mine ever since we docked here.” He said. “Why do you want to look like my first officer?” Kirk asked. “Because I thought it would be fun to mess around with his little logical mind.” Bones said. “This is just weird, Bones. But, whatever floats your boat, I guess. I'm gonna beam down to the station and hit the bar.” Kirk told him and he left holding his head. The doctor got back on the bed and put the finishing touches on his face. 

The next day, McCoy waited in his office until he saw Spock walk by. He followed right behind him and into the lunch room where there were a few other crew members. As soon as Spock sat down, McCoy sat across from him at the table and looked right into his eyes. The Vulcan's eyes widened ever so slightly, but the good doctor was able to catch the surprise that he showed. “What is going on here?” Spock asked. “What is going on here?” Said McCoy in a mocking voice. “I demand to know what is going on.” Spock said. “I demand to know what is going ooooooon.” McCoy repeated in a mocking voice again. “I want to know right now!” Spock said, his anger starting to show. McCoy was very pleased to know that he could easily get emotion out of Spock. He was even getting a little hard from it. He repeated what Spock said in the mocking voice again. Spock stood up and raised a fist, ready to smash the old country doctor's face in. “Spock, Spock! Stop! It's me, McCoy!” The docotr said. “Why should I stop then? You know I have always wanted to do this.” Spock said to him. Just then Kirk stepped in and saw the two Spocks and one of them with a fist raised. “Hey! Hey! What's going on here?” Kirk said to them. “The doctor is being a little fuck boy and I am about to teach him a lesson!” Spock said, his arm trembling. “I'm just having a little fun on our down time is all.” McCoy said. “Fun? You performed surgery on yourself to make yourself look exactly like me. That is dedication to this thing you call 'fun'” Spock said angrily. “Well, Spock, you wouldn't know fun if it bit you on the ass.” McCoy said. Spock jumped over the table and tackeld McCoy to the ground. They started wrestling right there in the lunch room. Kirk wanted to separate them, but the sight of two Spocks getting all sweaty and tangled up got him all erect and ready to go. He backed up slowly to the wall, never taking his eyes off of the two men, and slid down to the floor. He got out his meat and started to furiously beat it while they rolled around. Eventually the real Spock got on top of the fake one and used the famous nerve pinch to knock him out. The real Spock shady stood up and went over to the captain. But, Kirk had finished long ago and had fallen asleep. Spock picked him up and brought him back to his quarters.

Back at Spock's quarters, the Vulcan sat next to the captain as he slept. When Kirk awoke, Spock turned to him and kissed him on the head. “Why did you let McCoy do that, captain?” Spock asked. “I thought that he was doing something temporary and would be over with it quick. I did not know that he would try to hurt you.” Said Kirk. “I do not like being mocked, Jim. I am sorry that you had to see me act in that way, but, I just could not stand it.” Spock told him, caressing the captain's hands. “I don't blame you, Spock, and I won't hold it against you. But, I will see to it that McCoy does something about his little cosmetic surgery that he did. He will pay, my love.” Kirk said. With that, the captain leaned in for a kiss and they made out for hours on end. 

After their make out session, Kirk left and went to sick bay. “Bones, I want to talk with you about that stunt you pulled earlier today.” Kirk said while entering the room. When he didn't get a response he walked to the room with the beds. The lights were off. He switched them on only to find the doctor hanging from the ceiling, his face partially removed. A note was on one of the beds. It read, “Jim, I couldn't get rid of that ugly Vulcna look. I couldn't live the rest of my life like that. I regret everything I have done. Tell Spock that I am sorry. Goodbye, friend.”


End file.
